otherworldfandomcom-20200222-history
Wally Santos
Wally Santos was a hereditary Werewolf and a member of the North American Werewolf Pack until his death. Wally was one of the Pack members who supported Malcolm Danvers from the start. His attitude in Infusion suggests that Wally favored Malcolm over Dominic for Alpha. Wally is not known to have ever had sons, his younger brother Raymond had three. He is described as having red hair and claims his transition to a full Werewolf wasn't tough on him. He is stated by Clayton Danvers to have been the packs third best fighter, behind Malcolm and Antonio. He died in 1983. Appearances Infusion Wally first appears briefly in the short story Infusion set in 1946. His age is not stated but at the time his younger brother was sixteen. Wally waits to congratulate Dominic Sorrentino on naming his son until checking with Malcolm and is the one to point out that a woman working at the bar seems interested in him. Savage In the novella Savage he is in attendance at the quarterly Pack meet where Clayton Danvers is introduced to the Pack and becomes an official member. Wally is under the belief that Malcolm is not attending the meet as he is chasing after a mutt who showed up at Stonehaven. Wally tells Jeremy Danvers that Malcolm has enough work and that Jeremy should have taken care of it himself before also telling Jeremy that if Malcolm needs help he and his brother will provide, claiming 'anything we can do for him, we will.' He disagreed with making Clay a member of the Pack but didn't speak up and also didn't want Jeremy to be involved with guiding the younger generation through their early Changes. Territorial Wally is mentioned in the short story Territorial to have been with Malcolm Danvers when he killed Karl Marsten's father Josef Marsten in cold blood sometime around 1970. Ascension Wally appears for the last time in the novella Ascension, a sequel to the previous novella. He was one of the participants in a deer hunt and waited impatiently for his own turn to feed on the deer. He wasn't impressed with Dominic buying a brand new truck for Jeremy, complaining because he didn't believe Jeremy deserved it. Malcolm later invited him to spend time at Stonehaven to torment Jeremy. He attended the last Pack meeting Dominic Sorrentino held as Alpha before he suffered a stroke and then also attended the funeral and wake where a vote for the next Alpha was held, Wally voted for Malcolm. Following Malcolm's order Wally went to Stonehaven believing Clay and Jeremy to be drugged, he assured his nephews that once Malcolm was Alpha they would take care of Clay as they found the attention Malcolm gave him unfair when they were the ones loyal to him. He was killed fighting Jeremy Danvers who broke his neck. Trivia * He is mentioned in the short story Territorial. Karl Marsten's recollection states he was with Malcolm Danvers when Malcolm killed Josef Marsten, Karl's father. * The Santos family are mentioned to live in Pennsylvania.Category:Werewolf Category:Deceased Character Category:Otherworld Character